Mi pequeño y dulce Omega LeoJi One-shot
by Namyseidi
Summary: [AU/ Yuri on Ice/Omegaverse] Leo de la Iglesia junto a Guang Hong Ji son una linda pareja. Llevan varios años juntos y nada puede ser más perfecto que el estar juntos, sin embargo, un día Leo después de llegar del trabajo percibe a su Omega un poco entristecido. Extrañado por ese actuar, Leo le pregunta su malestar a Guang, el cual le revela muy avergonzado lo que le sucedía.


Sentía los hombros pesados y adoloridos por tan larga jornada laboral. Ya era la quinta vez que miraba el reloj de pared fugazmente verificando la hora para después volver a posar sus ojos cafés en la pantalla de su laptop. " _Queda una hora…_ " pensó acongojado ya que había pensado con esperanza que faltaba menos para irse a casa. Se estaba comenzando a desesperar.

—Leo —la amigable voz de su amigo y también jefe llegó a sus oídos y de inmediato levantó la vista para encontrarse con unos hermosos ojos celestes que lo observaban con curiosidad.

—¿Señor? —respondió el nombrado levantándose de inmediato de su asiento para hacerle una leve reverencia a su emisor.

—Haha… no es necesaria tanta formalidad, ya te lo he dicho, Leo, somos amigos —su superior de cabello plateado le dio dos palmadas en su hombro para que se relajará.

—Lo siento —dijo soltando una pequeña risa sin querer contradecirlo. Era verdad que ellos eran buenos amigos, pero justamente ahora esa relación quedaba tras las puertas ya que estaban en el trabajo. Viktor Nikiforov era su jefe y debía tratarlo como tal, pero tampoco deseaba contradecirlo ya que sabía que le era imposible ganarle— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Necesitas algo? Me hubieras llamado a tu oficina, yo como tu secretario me debo encargarme de todas tus necesidades en la empresa.

—Lo sé, lo sé… pero estaba algo aburrido de trabajar. Es un día flojo ¿No crees? —Dijo Viktor moviendo su mano para quitarle importancia al asunto.

—No lo es… Tienes trabajo, Viktor. Debes terminar de firmar solicitudes y además debes… —No logró terminar ya que su superior/amigo lo interrumpió con un agudo grito.

—¡Es aburrido! Ya me canse de trabajar, me iré antes a casa. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo —aconsejó el peli plateado guiñándole un ojo—. No deberías oponerte. Sé ve a leguas que deseas volver luego ¿Verdad? Además ese olor dulce que portas hace unos días en tu ropa me dice que debes ir a ver a tu Omega, no quiero privarte de tus tareas. Ve, ve. Y no te preocupes, te pagare la hora libre.

Leo ante aquellas palabras se sonrojó un poco y se aclaró la garganta para despejarse de la vergüenza. Aun no se acostumbraba por completo a la personalidad despreocupada y directa de Viktor.

—Es verdad que me gustaría ir a casa luego, Guang… —se enmudeció por unos segundos al ver le expresión curiosa del mayor y desvió su mirada sintiendo su cara abochornada, no le iba a decir directamente que su Omega estaba pasando por su celo—. Primero hay que terminar el trabajo.

—Nada de eso, largo. Acata las órdenes de tu jefe.

—¿Ahora si tengo que tratarte como jefe? —inquirió elevando una ceja.

—Sí, ahora sí. Vamos muévete. Yo también tengo cosas que hacer. Yuuri está a punto de entrar en celo y debo estar a su lado para cuidarlo y agrandar la familia, ya que nuestro pequeño Mizu quiere un hermanito —le informó el peliplata tomando las cosas de Leo para pasárselas a la vez que lo empujaba a la salida.

—No era necesaria tanta información… —se quejó Leo dejándose llevar.

—Bien, después agradécemelo. Ve con tu pequeño Omega —le dijo con una sonrisa para después cerrarle la puerta del despacho en la cara.

Leo suspiró por la actitud de su jefe pero luego sonrió. Estaba contento de volver antes a casa. Ya quería ver a Guang y así poder cuidarlo y mimarlo en estos días difíciles para él.

Salió del edificio nombrado «Empresas Nikiforov Katsuki » y se llevó su bufanda negra hasta la nariz mientras que su cabello castaño oscuro era cepillado por el viento. El frío que ahora azotaba la cuidad era increíblemente crudo y debía cuidarse muy bien para no enfermar. Mientras avanzaba por las ajetreadas calles, Leo se preguntó que estaría bien para preparar esta tarde para la cena. Recordó a Guang, su pequeño Omega, en casa esperando por él y sonrió, debía apresurarse a decidirse ya que no quería hacerlo esperar más.

Con Guang Hong Ji, ya llevaban una larga y linda relación de tres años. Se conocieron un día cuando el pequeño Guang se le acercó de la nada y le decía que estaba completamente enamorado de él después de que Leo le ayudo cuando estaba en apuros. Leo no lo recordaba y no supo cómo reaccionar al principio, pero después de un tiempo aceptó al pequeño Guang y así ambos comenzaron a conocerse mejor para después emprender una linda relación. Leo de la Iglesia, era una Alpha solitario y tímido en acercarse a los Omegas ya que nunca supo cómo tratarlos, pero con le llegada Guang todo eso cambio y su vida fue iluminada por su pareja cada día. Ahora aquel Omega, proveniente de china y marcado por él, era la luz de su vida.

—Oye, Beka. Ya te dije que el pescado me da nauseas, compremos otra cosa —escuchó a un joven rubio hablando con otro de cabello oscuro parados frente al puesto de mariscos en el supermercado que Leo entró para comprar cosas para la cena.

—Pero, Yura. Hace menos de cinco minutos me dijiste que querías pescado —respondió tranquilamente el chico moreno y en eso Leo sonrió al ver la abultada panza que portaba el chico de cabello rubio, quizás ya tendría unos 7 meses de embarazo y ante eso no pudo evitar pensar cómo se vería su adorado Guang preñado—. Bien, entonces veamos otra cosa —sugirió el chico llamado Beka al nombrado Yura alejando a Leo de su fantasía, de inmediato negó con la cabeza repitiéndose mentalmente que aún no era el momento, Guang seguía siendo un menor, ya tendrían tiempo para pensar sobre eso. Al alzar nuevamente la vista que había descansado en las frutas del lugar, tuvo que aguantarse la risa al notar que el rubio quitaba de su rostro el mal humor y le sonreía como un niño al Alpha, definitivamente ese Omega debía ser difícil de llevar, pero con una simple vista se notaba que esa pareja era muy feliz.

—Hmm, me pregunto qué sería bueno comprar… —pensó moviendo sus pasos en el momento que la pareja que antes veía se iba del lugar. Al estar frente a los pescados no pensó más y se decidió por él. Le haría un rico estofado a su amado, sabía que le encantaba los productos del mar.

Antes de llegar a caja se pasó por la farmacia del recinto y compró supresores para Guang, ya que los de casa se habían acabado. Teniendo todas sus cosas listas se retiró del lugar y se fue caminado alegremente hasta el departamento que ambos compartían. Ya no hallaba lo hora para ver a aquel pequeño que le quitaba el sueño y lo hacía suspirar cada día como un idiota enamorado.

Cuando llegó a su hogar, abrió la puerta con su juego de llaves y al entrar un aroma dulce, como una jugosa manzana azoró su nariz. Tragando fuertemente ya que su boca se secó con sólo oler esas feromonas, cerró la puerta rápidamente y controlándose dejó las cosas en la cocina apartando un pequeño paquete para entregárselo al Omega. Después de hidratarse un poco para calmarse, Leo caminó con la pequeña bolsa hasta el dormitorio por un largo pasillo, al llegar a la última puerta la abrió con suavidad y tuvo que controlar el estremecimiento que lo invadió al estar cara a cara frente a ese exquisito aroma que lo llamaba a gritos.

Prendiendo las luces fijó sus ojos en el bulto de ropa y mantas sobre la cama tapas rojas y sonrió al saber que su adoración estaba bajo todas esas prendas. Amaba ver al pequeño Omega escondido en su nido.

Acercándose sutilmente, Leo golpeó suavemente las mantas como si fuera una puerta.

—Toc, Toc —dijo con el Alpha imitando el golpe de llamada. En menos de un segundo la montaña de ropa se comenzó a mover y de repente vio una cabellera castaña clara saliendo de ahí.

—Ya llegaste —dijo el pequeño Omega con una dulce sonrisa mostrando su gran felicidad. Leo, al verlo asomarse tan animadamente bajo aquel montón de ropa y mantas de su nido, le devolvió la sonrisa y acarició suavemente las mejillas sonrojadas de su amado.

—Estoy en casa, Guang —habló el Alpha mostrando tranquilidad viendo a su pareja. Estaba haciendo todo lo posible para mantener el control, el aroma dulce del menor estaba comenzando a despertar todos sus instintos, de apoco el lobo de su interior iba apareciendo y adueñándose de su ser.

—Te extrañe tanto... —Guang con su cara más caliente que segundos atrás, se levantó de apoco de la montaña de ropa mostrando su cuerpo desnudo y se aferró a los brazos de Leo, el aroma dulce, como la de una sabrosa manzana invadió por completo su nariz.

Sabía que ya no sería capaz de seguir manteniendo la compostura al tener a su Omega entre los brazos, por eso se apresuró en actuar aún con la poca racionalidad que le quedaba.

—¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó al mismo tiempo que besaba esos rosados y ardientes labios del menor. Guang asintió perdido en el beso, Leo sintiendo que ambos estaban comenzando a desesperarse, alejó suevamente a Guang por los hombros y lo observó apreciando el sonrojo de sus lindas mejillas… Santo cielo, todo en aquel pequeño Omega era perfecto. Ya quería fundirse en él—. Salí más temprano. Espera te traje algo —Leo le mostró la bolsa al menor y dejó a la vista su contenido—. Son supresores, por alguna razón ya no quedan, por eso te los compre.

Guang al ver lo que le enseñaba el mayor puso un gesto de desconcierto y se sentó sobre sus piernas a la vez que se tapaba con algunas prendas de su nido. El Alpha quedó extrañado por eso y se sentó a su lado. Era muy raro que Guang le mostrara aquel gesto de tristeza.

—¿Pasa algo? —le preguntó tomando su mentón para alzar la cabeza de Guang, se sorprendió al ver lágrimas asomarse por sus lindos ojos— ¿Guang? ¿Qué pasa?

El pequeño con ya lágrimas en sus mejillas y con estas muy sonrojadas a la vez que temblaba, negó con la cabeza y se ocultó por completo en su nido. Leo quedó más confundido, su Omega jamás actuaba así sin alguna razón.

—Guang, no me mientas. Dime que ocurre —le pidió palpando las mantas sin encontrar a su amado.

Después de unos instantes de silencio, en los que Leo dependía de todo su auto control para no tirarse encima del pequeño, Guang habló sin salirse de su nido, por lo que su voz se escuchó muy lejana.

—Leo… ¿Tú me quieres verdad? —preguntó dejando más descolocado al Alpha.

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

—Sólo respóndeme…

Sin comprender mucho, Leo soltó un suspiro. No sabía por qué Guang le estaba preguntando eso ya que él todos los días se dedicaba a demostrarle su gran amor, pero sin querer hacer esperar más a su delicado Omega, despejó su mente para después aclarar su garganta nuevamente seca.

—No, Guang.

Ante esas palabras la cabeza del Omega volvió a asomarse entre el montón de ropa y Leo apreció sus ojos llenos de sorpresa y con más lágrimas, antes de que Guang dijera algo sonrió y acarició nuevamente sus mejillas.

—Yo te amo, Guang Hong Ji —añadió con mucho sentimiento provocando que el menor se sonrojará mucho más—. Ahora dime ¿Por qué me preguntas esto?

—Bueno… —murmuró el Omega sorbiendo por su nariz y ocultándose nuevamente en su nido—. Es que… tú… tú siempre me estas cuidando y diciendo que use supresores…

—¿Eh? ¿Eso es algo malo? —inquirió más confundido.

—No… sólo que… hm, eso me hace pensar que tú… que tú no quieres… —se enmudeció Guang dejando nervioso al mayor.

—¿Qué yo no quiero? —lo ayudó acercando su rostro a las mantas para escuchar mejor.

—Que tú no quieres formar una familia conmigo…

Su corazón se paralizó al oír la confesión de su pareja. Rápidamente y sin desperdiciar ningún preciado segundo, Leo introdujo sus manos entre las mantas y al encontrar el pequeño cuerpo de su amado, lo levantó para dejarlo a la vista. Guang lloraba en silenció y seguía sorbiendo por su nariz a la vez que desprendía feromonas de tristeza mezcladas con excitación.

—¿Piensas… Piensas que no quiero tener una familia contigo? ¿Por qué?

—Porque… cada vez que lo hacemos, tú me pasas los supresores para evitar quedar embarazado… A pesar de ya llevar varios años nunca hemos hecho el amor sin protección… eso me hace sentir inseguro… ¡Leo, yo quiero tener a tus cachorros, quiero quedar preñado de ti! —manifestó temblando y mirando con decisión al Alpha.

—Guang… —Leo acercó el cuerpo del Omega y escondió su rostro en la curvatura de cuello del menor—. Lo que más deseo en esta vida es formar una familia contigo, permanecer juntos siempre… Ese es mi máximo deseo.

—¿Entonces… Entonces po-por qué siempre evitas que eso suceda?

—Porque tú aun eres muy joven —declaró enderezándose y cruzando sus miradas—. Yo tengo 24 y tú 18. Aun eres muy joven y debes tener sueños que cumplir antes de atarte por completo junto a mí.

Guang frunció sus cejas y le dio un pequeño golpe en el pecho.

—Leo. No tengo más sueños que estar a tu lado y tener una familia. Ya estoy marcado por ti —dijo mostrando levemente su marca tras la nuca, aquella mordida que dejaba en claro que ya tenía dueño—. Leo, por favor… estoy seguro de esto…

Contuvo su respiración al ver tan decidido a su pequeño. Era verdad que él deseaba una eternidad junto a él y tener una familia, pero en su mente seguía pensando que era demasiado pronto para Guang, tenía apenas 18 años, llegaría a sentirse muy culpable si por su deseo su adorado tuviera que dejar otras cosas de lado para permanecer junto a él.

—¿Leo? —lo llamó el pequeño a la vez que enjuagaba sus ojos con sus manos.

—¿Es eso lo que deseas? —preguntó saliendo de su trance—. ¿Lo que más deseas es eso?

—Lo es… —afirmó Guang asintiendo con seguridad. Ante una carita así el Alpha ya no pudo aguantar más y juntó sus labios con los rojizos del Omega. Sí ese era el verdadero sentir de su novio, entonces él ya no tenía más dudas. Guang y él eran perfectos, ya no había que dudar más.

—Entonces… —susurró al tomar aire por tan apasionante beso—. No perdamos más tiempo —finalizó para después besarlo otra vez y comenzar a aventurar sus manos por el pequeño cuerpo desnudo de su Omega, el cual estaba muy caliente que sentía que lo podría llegar a derretir.

Dejando los supresores de lado, Leo colocó a Guang en la cama y se desprendió de toda su ropa. Ambos sin prenda alguna se apreciaron por unos segundos y luego se volvieron a juntar sin querer esperar más. Ambos se necesitaban, sentir el calor del otro era lo que más deseaban. Estar fundidos era la mejor sensación del mundo y no querían esperar más para eso.

—Te amo, Leo —susurró Guang con una expresión muy erótica.

—Y yo… Y yo a ti, Guang —le devolvió Leo perdiéndose a cada segundo más en el placer y en el amor que sentía por aquel Omega, por su pequeño y dulce Omega.

.

.

.

—Guang, ya estoy en casa —informó Leo llegando muy cansado por tan pesada jornada laboral. Por culpa de Viktor, su jefe, llegaba más tarde de lo normal y se sentía sin fuerzas para nada.

—Oh, bienvenido —dijo el dulce Omega saliendo de la habitación de ambos y corriendo a sus brazos. Leo tuvo que arrojar su maletín para poder agarrar perfectamente a su pareja que ahora colgaba en su cuello. Ahora su Omega estaba muy bien, su celo había pasado hace dos semanas y hace tres días estaban comprometidos para casarse. Leo fue el que lo pidió y Guang aceptó de inmediato recibiendo los aplausos de toda la gente que estaban en la pista de patinaje aquella noche. Una de las menores noches en la vida de ambos.

—Estas muy animado. Lo siento por tardar, Viktor me contuvo más tiempo… —se disculpó besando al pequeño, el cual tenía los ojos brillosos y no dejaba de verlo — ¿Sucede algo?

—Huh, nada. Estoy feliz por verte —Guang volvió a unir sus labios para después descolgarse de su Alpha y guiarlo hasta el comedor, donde una rica cena estaba servida en la pequeña mesa.

—Woh… Guang, esto se ve delicioso —admiró el mayor aflojando un poco su corbata.

—Esto… Leo —lo llamó Guang pareciendo algo nervioso.

—Sabía que pasaba algo, ¿Qué es? —le preguntó de forma amable descansando sus manos en la pequeña cintura de su amado.

—Um… Te-Te… Tengo que decirte algo —murmuró el Omega muy sonrojado sacando algo de su pantalón. Leo quedó sin aire y su corazón comenzó a bombear más rápido al ver el objeto reconociéndolo al instante—. Me… Me hice la prueba esta mañana y esta tarde antes de que llegaras… Leo —Guang lo miró directo a los ojos, un brillo especial lo adornaban por lo que el Alpha tuvo que contenerse para no abalanzarse a besarlo por la felicidad que comenzaba a invadirlo—. Estamos esperando un bebé… Vamos a ser padres… —le confesó más sonrojado, liberando lagrimas cálidas por sus sonrosadas mejillas.

—¿Estas embarazado? —preguntó emocionado, aunque ya sabía la respuesta necesitaba escucharla de la boca de su amor.

—Estoy embarazado —afirmó el pequeño mostrando las dos líneas en la prueba de embarazo para Omegas y en eso sintió que no había mayor felicidad en el mundo. ¡Guang esperaba un hijo, un cachorro de él! ¡Serian padres!

—¡Oh, mi amor! —Leo soltando lágrimas por lo dichoso que se sentía, elevó al menor por bajo los hombros y giró con él escuchando las risas y gritos emocionados de Guang, ya no tenía cansancio alguno, estaba con energía para mucho gracias a esa noticia. Al finalizar ambos cayeron de rodillas al piso y se miraron sonrientes mientras tocaban el rostro del otro con alegría—. Vamos a ser padres… Me haces tan feliz, tan feliz.

—Y tú a mí, Leo de la Iglesia. Te amo tanto —le devolvió el pequeño juntando sus labios para luego abrazarse.

—Vamos a ser felices siempre —dijo el mayor después de minutos, separándose levemente—. Tú, yo… —llevó su mano derecha al aun vientre plano de Guang—… y nuestro cachorro… los tres seremos muy felices. Mi pequeño y dulce Omega, mi amado Guang.

Se besaron nuevamente sonriendo. Tenían tanta felicidad en su interior que ya no les importaba nada más. Ahora tenían un futuro seguro juntos y una familia se estaba formando con su pequeño bebé en el vientre de su prometido, y al pensar en eso aseguró que ese sentir era el más hermoso y apacible del mundo.

Era feliz, junto a su lindo Guang, Leo era demasiado feliz.

Ya no pedía nada más en la vida. Todo era perfecto.

—Mi pequeño y dulce… —susurró abrazando nuevamente al menor para fundirse en su alegría—. Te amo.

.

.

.

 **~~(***)~~**

 _Hola a todos! Aquí un pequeño y lindo One-shot de esta pareja que se me hace tan tierna._

 _Espero les haya gustado el fic. Pueden dejarme su voto y comentario si quieren, apreció y me alegran mucho sus palabras._

 _Un beso a todos y los invito a pasar por mi perfil. Hay varias historias que les pueden gustar._

 _Bye!_


End file.
